Do What You Want
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: After recieving the top grades at a business course in University; Kai visits Voltaire to fullfill his reward (becoming a partner of the family business). Yet it all comes crashing down when the reunion takes place. Kai finds out he is entitled to nothing and realises all he has left is his name. With a baby on the way and a supportive wife, he learns to fight his way in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Do What You Want,  
**KaixOC.**  
Chapter One: **It All Comes Crashing Down.

Tightening up his tie as he stepped his polished expensive formal shoes out the elevator; the businessmen who'd just finished university had his heart in his mouth and his head held high. The Hiwatari was preparing himself, but every step her took closer to his Grandfathers office, he couldn't keep his cool so easily though he'd hidden it well. It was showing in his crimson eyes, the nerves of his future role in society – Despite that he was brought up to be a soldier on the front line to take on the world.

Now at the age of 23 and achieving the top grade in business studies in the top university in Russia; Kai stopped outside the wooden glossed door labelled 'CEO – Voltaire' to take a deep breath. He then knocked and closed his eyes to regain his cool.

"Come in." The cold and emotionless aged man responded.

Taking a last inhale to feel his senses overdose on the strong cologne he'd sprayed on earlier, the blue haired male opened the door and walked in to close it behind him; avoiding eye contact with his relative.

"Nice to see you Kai. Do take a seat." Voltaire scanned his red and dark eyes among the young fresh businessmen and acknowledged how smart he looked for this occasion. Kai looked like a young male who was ready to dominate the world with his inspiration and enthusiasm. "I'm still in shock you finally answered my invitation to come."

A faint false confidence appeared on Kai's dry lips, when he registered the tension in the atmosphere growing ever so uncomfortable due to their reunion after so many years. "It took some considering. But then I remembered the promise you made me in the abbey, so I couldn't say no now could I?" He replied in the same dry tone.

Suddenly the elder Hiwatari raised an eyebrow and sat back in his comfortable leather chair behind his desk, swamped with paperwork and equipment. "Indeed I did. I promised you my office if you excelled in life." The grey Hiwatari then stood up from chair to walk around his luxurious office in a proud manner. It was obvious to Voltaire Kai was craving this so much.

Eventually, he stopped at the office window to look over the Russian city like it was his kingdom. "But the question is Kai, have you excelled as much as I'd have hoped?" He then shifted his predator eyes past the city and into the reflection of Kai's reaction.

It was priceless and filled with horror. The young males crimson eyes widened and his jaw flew wide open. "What are you talking about?" He snarled impatiently and clenched the end of his seat like a lion ready to pounce.

"You couldn't even do the one purpose you're here Kai. Annihilate the Granger and become the world champion. It was in your blood and what you were built for."

"That has nothing to do with this business proposal!" The retired beyblader stood up from the luxurious guest chair and growled. "You promised me if I proved to you I was a worthy businessmen, you'd sign everything over to me! I've spent money I've earn't from my beyblade career into this company!"

"Money that was never needed Grandson!" Voltaire interrupted and linked his hands together behind his back. "What I am trying to tell you Kai, is you are not inheriting the business or anything of mine when I die. Your half brother Luke will be receiving it all, he was never the family disappointment like you were."

Suddenly the blue haired male felt his stomach wrench with disgust and his heart skip unhealthily. He really didn't need to hear this! He had a baby on the way and a luxury lifestyle to maintain. "You vile man. You can't even turn around to tell me this to my face!" Kai snapped and growled with frustration.

That's when he done it. Voltaire turned around to face his flesh and blood with disappointment dwelling in his eyes. "I took you on when your father abandoned you and your mother moved on; you should owe me a thank you and respect. Yet, I never received it until you wanted something." No emotion in his eyes or face, the man really put his foot down and dug his claws deep into the Russian's back. Honest and brutal.

"So I'm the family disappointment huh?" Kai pointed out with his muscles tensing so tight they felt like they could rip open his skin. "And Luke is the one my mother wanted to know with her new man. The perfect child. Unreal!"

"I gave you the opportunity to become the best and full-fill your purpose! Black Dranzer, but like always. You threw everything in my face and disrespected me. So you deserve nothing and you will have nobody in this life."

It was clear that Kai had received a tough start in life; going from his father walking out and his mother moving on to another man to start her new family. Especially when his step-father never really approved of the young Russian and therefore he was forced on to Voltaire's doorstep with his bags.

To think of it now becoming a father and a newly husband – It made Kai's heart ache and his eyes dwell with tears.

"Now, I know Gou is on the way. So I'm offering you another job, you can…"

"No." Kai interrupted with his temper brewing uncontrollably, his raised his arm to point his finger in his relatives face. "Fuck you and your pity. I have never needed you and I never will in this life."

Voltaire then grinned smugishly. "Let's hope your son turns out less of a disappointment than you Kai. I'm sure he'll be proud of his father doing an average job of delivering the post or working at a shopping till." He finished before calling in his security to remove the raging grandson who was about to lash at him.

**xXx**

Thrown out the business industries like a peasant who was begging for money; Kai stood up onto his feet and looked up at the prideful building like he was now a stray animal. He now officially was at the bottom of the food chain and there was nothing he could do but take a mental note of what his Grandfather had stated.

Become a postman or a shopping assistant? You got no chance – The Hiwatari thought to himself and pulled out his car-keys to his Aston Martin, realising this may be the last time he ever drove it. Not only that, when after driving home and getting out the car to look at his luxurious mansion he called home – Kai realised this may just be the end of the road for him. Now it was just the heartache of having to tell his pregnant wife that. All that would be left to his figure, was his name and the odd few hundreds that was left in his bank account.

_Everything else; It's all got to go._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is another brand new story that came up out of nowhere within my little creative mind. I know it starts off really quite depressing, but its only the start of everything.

As for the title, I am fully aware that it is almost named after a song by Lady Gaga, but when you read the story, you will see the resemblance and the little motto/lesson to be learnt. This meaning isn't sexual or anything negative like that, its based upon inner ambition and strength. Like: No matter what can go wrong, you can always pull yourself up no matter what people or life throws at you. So do what you want with me because I'll always come back being the number #1. And too be honest, I couldn't think of a better title since the idea came up while listening to this song. So therefore I believe they go together like peas in a pod.

Thanks for **MarchellV** for the inspiration and I hope it doesn't kill you too much inside! Because it even sent me cold and a little weak to think what Kai would be going through.

**R&R** guys! Every piece of feedback counts. Lots of Love – **XOAnn13OX.**

**Next chapter:** Kai has to tell his wife about the news and reunites with Tyson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do What You Want;  
KaixOC  
Chapter 2: Goodbye Luxury & Hello Commoner Life.**

Twenty three with nothing to his name apart from his fame; the blue haired Russian walked into the luxurious mansion and dropped his bags. His broad figure went numb as he scanned his crimson eyes around the surroundings one last time. It was faultless, yet it wasn't until now he appreciated everything he had. _What a waste…_

Until now, everything hit him like a baseball bat in the face – But it was just about to get even harder when Kai walked into the kitchen, to see his pregnant wife pick at the food the chef was cooking.

"Kai likes his stakes well done, not medium rare." The brunette commented in a slightly dominant manner as she stuck her finger into the chef's freshly prepared sauce he was preparing and placed it into her mouth to feel her taste buds tingle with delight. "Umm. Gou likes his sweet chili sauce."

Suddenly the Hiwatari's heart raised into his throat when the clueless and happy women turned around to greet her husband. "Oh you're home! I thought you would have been out celebrating until the late evening." Scarlett smiled warmly and waddled her swelling figure over to him to hug him lovingly.

"I thought I would have too. But things didn't quite go to plan." Kai struggled to mumble and placed his hands onto her wrists to pull them off him. "We need to talk in my office."

That office was for personal and private talks between them away from the rest of the world. Scarlett's face dropped and her hazel eyes widened with shock. "Whaaa…Now?" She gasped in shock. Just by looking into his crimson eyes, this women knew something was awfully wrong. That fire had burnt out and he looked so worn down.

"Like right now." The blue haired male mumbled and reached her wrist to his lips, to place a soothing kiss onto her fingertips. "Come on."

**xXx**

"What an arsehole? And did you accept the job he was about to offer you?!" The tanned pregnant women then began to shake with temper. Yet deep within her eyes was a various amount of mixed emotion – _Devastation and anger_. "I hope you stuck your two fingers up to him Kai."

A heavy sigh left the Russian's dry throat. "Can you sit down and stop shouting. I did more than stick my two fingers up to him Scarlett. Then he threw me out my own inheritance." Kai replied with a faint smirk appearing on his dry lips; it was clear this was all too overwhelming for him. He didn't know where his head was at right now.

Scarlett then sat down at her husbands luxurious desk and began to stroke her stretched stomach with tears blurring her view. "Okay. So where does this leave us Kai?" She asked with a lump growing in her throat, hurting as she spoke.

The tension in the atmosphere at this point was growing unbearable and it was at its climax right now. All Kai had to do was answer her, then it would be a disaster waiting to happen. But the more he tried to think before he spoke, to soften the situation. It only stressed him out a little more.

He reached over to chair facing the desk and gripped hold of it tightly. The Hiwatari's muscles were tensing and his temper was growing more vicious by the second. And that's when pressure got the best of him.

Kai picked up the chair and threw it to the other side of the office and tears began to roll down his eyelids. "Nowhere. We have nothing! Tomorrow morning we pack and have to leave!" He finally burst and crouched down against the wall to finally break down. "It's all gone! What a fucking waste!" The Russian screeched, letting out years of determination shatter.

His wife then stood up from the seat and rushed over to her husband to comfort him. Scarlett couldn't crouch down to him due to the weight of her unborn son, but she placed her hands on to his head and held it against her. "It's okay. We can get through this Kai. I will stand beside you, even if we have nothing." She spoke in a comforting manner and finally broke down herself into tears.

"What good is that? We have a son on the way!"

"Just because we can't give him everything, doesn't mean we will be awful parents."

"This is bullshit!"

Scarlett sighed and wiped her husbands tears with her free hand. "Kai. We can do this. Come on." She finished and watched the Russian slowly raise up to his feet.

What would he do without her? Any other women wouldn't want him right now. In the dictionary, people would probably use him as an example of a failure. Yet no matter how hard people have tried to shut down Kai in the past, he's always found the strength to sustain somehow.

**xXx**

Heavy lifting men flooded the luxurious mansion in groups from various different businesses. They picked up the items that the married couple owned and stuffed them into vans like it was nothing, before driving off into the distance.

It was heart breaking to watch for the Hiwatari wife, but she learnt to say goodbye to her gifts and items in a small way. Until…"My books! Don't touch them!" She gasped and rushed to grab them before the debt collector did. That was a big no no in her view; Scarlett was taking them with her in her suitcases wither they liked it or not.

The broad men folded their arms and sighed impatiently at the pregnant women. "You're lucky your husband is a big bloke lady." One spoke in a dry snarl, before walking off to pick up their luxurious wardrobe out the bedroom.

Kai then closed his suitcase and refused to even spare a glance around the environment to watch his castle crumble drastically around him. But one small scenario did catch the Russian's attention. Their male Persian cat called Precious – The worlds most spoilt cat that was born to live in luxury. It was given to Kai once Voltaire was deported out the country. How that white furrball missed his true owner. _Shame… _It was hissing at the businessmen who was touching the equipment.

"You better get used to it too just like we have too." A faint smile appeared on Kai's dry lips as he crouched down to pick up the creature as well as his luggage bags. "I'm going to load the car Scarlett!"

"Okay hunny!" The wife called from the other room, packing the bathroom essentials while glaring at the repossess men. "I'm almost done now. I have kindly asked the repo men to help me carry the luggage downstairs to give you a hand." She then paused before thinking. "Wait, how did you get a car? We can barely afford our flat we are moving into."

Kai shrugged slyly. "I sold my last Beyblade. Turns out people like to buy my old stuff." He mumbled before walking down the stairs to load their commoners new vehicle.

A speechless expression overridden the brunette's tanned face and her hazel eyes filled up with tears again as she was loading a carrier bag in the bathroom. "He sold his Dranzer?" Scarlett knew he'd sell the beyblade, but surely not the bitbeast too right? No way!

Tetrusing the bags in the back of his cheap vehicle, the Hiwatari then closed the boot. Yet within seconds, a flash from the gate caught his attention. The press was here already, scrounging their new top story. "Greaaaat." Kai huffed to himself and blanked the vultures impatiently. N_ow the world is going to know I'm ruined…_

**xXx**

Meanwhile at the other end of Japan was a broad retired champion play fighting with his four year old son in the dojo front room on the floor. "Marlowe, you're going to make daddy bring up his breakfast if you keep belting him in the stomach." Tyson gasped with his face going pale. This was his day off from work as well as his routine.

"Come on Dad!" The young broad blonde boy giggled innocently. He really was a daddy's boy. "Grandpa Ryuu says you always were a whimp."

"Oh did he now?" The father raised an eyebrow with a playful expression appearing on his toned face. "Well, he was wrong." Suddenly Tyson grabbed hold of his sons waist to pull him to his chest; blowing raspberries on his cheeks whilst tickling him.

"DAD!" The young Granger screeched while dying of laughter. "Dad stop! MOM!"

The gym owner then burst out laughing and hugged his son proudly. "Now who's a whimp? And how about you switch the television on for me huh?" He asked playfully before releasing him.

Breathlessly trying to regain his cool after that little situation, he wobbled to his feet to stand up straight. "Okay. But you have to promise to take me to the park later." Marlowe was a double of his father despite he had his mothers hair colour. He had Tyson's round face, teddy bear brown eyes and his bodily structure.

"Are you bribing me Marlowe Granger?" Tyson was dying to laugh. His son really never ceased to amaze him. "Fine, turn it on."

"What's bribing Daddy?"

"Nothing. Come watch telly with me." He gasped and turned his teddy bear brown eyes to the television. Suddenly it felt like a knife was stabbed into his heart, when Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing on the news. "Uh…"

"The Hiwatari is now officially been declared bankrupt according to our sources. The ex-beyblading champion who was heir to Hiwatari industries was seen leaving his 5 million dollar mansion this morning, with his pregnant wife Scarlett next to him."

"No way! Fawn have you seen this!"

Walking out the kitchen with yellow rubber gloves on her fingers, the blonde smiled at her two young men. "Seen what?" She asked in a curious tone and looked over to the television which her fiancée was turning up.

"Kai's bankrupt!"

Fawn lowered her hands to her hips and felt her eyes widen. "This is a joke right? Kai is loaded!" She stated, not really knowing how to react to this.

"Oh man. I cannot believe this. How the heck can Kai lose everything?!" The retired champion stood up from the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. "I will invite his family over for dinner. He's probably having a melt down as we speak."

"Uncle Kai is skint?" Marlowe blinked. "But he promised me a surfboard for my birthday."

"Oh Marlowe baby. Sometimes these things happen….." Fawn paused. "He promised you a what?"

"I thought you wanted to be a beyblader?" Tyson felt his muscles wrench. "They are cooler than surfers!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews MarchellV, GracefulAmaryllis & Princesslolitatheorca654. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as I did writing it! Lots of Love – **XOAnn13OX**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do What You Want;  
Chapter 3.  
Dinner At The Grangers.**

Carelessly tossing the cheap television remote onto the uncomfortable second hand sofa, the Hiwatari sighed heavily and rubbed his eyelids with his finger and thumb on this left hand he was leaning on. "I don't know how much longer I can take this." Kai spoke out loud and uncrossed his legs.

"I know Kai. But we should be grateful for what we have." Scarlett replied, trying her best to lighten the tension in the atmosphere. She was sat in the bedroom on the lousy double bed, typing up a brief shopping list on her phone. It was really weird for her, especially when she was used to servants or butlers in the house doing it for the brunette. There was a tight budget and Scarlett had to constantly remind herself of that when it came to the basket total. "This is insane! 101 dollars?!"

"Who's grateful now?" Kai smirked at her reaction. Well, that cheered him up for two minutes. The ex beyblade world champion stood up from the sofa and leaned against he doorway linking to the bedroom. "I got a job interview tomorrow. For a steel factory, so I need to dig deep in the suitcases to find a decent suit."

Scarlett bit down on her lower lip and placed her phone down on the bed next to her. "A steel factory?" She repeated, not believing what she just heard. Her hazel eyes began to fog up with tears and her body went tense. _Kai isn't an average Joe who would work in a commoner soul destroying job. I hate that bastard Voltaire! – _The pregnant women cursed in her mind.

"I got some more news too. Tyson has invited us over for dinner this evening. His fiancée has cooked us a Sheppard's pie." He added while raising an eyebrow. It ate the broad Russian inside out to see his wife look so devastated about the huge change in their lives, but they were determined to stick together. Not only that – Kai never really knew how to approach people about situations like this. How to pick someone up off the floor when he was built to bottle up his own emotions and show no fear. "Judging by the text he sent me earlier, no isn't an option."

A tickle built up within the brunette's throat, she couldn't hold in the faint laughter that was building up, despite the soul destroyed emotion overpowering her. "That's very nice of him. I think we should go Kai. It saves me cooking and we can learn from them." She answered and stood up from the bed, picking up her phone as she did so.

"Right then. I'll wait for you in the car." The blue haired male stated and walked to the front door to place on his black shoes.

"Wait…" Scarlett blinked. "We are leaving right now?"

"Tyson did say for 5 o-clock. Its now half 4." He shrugged and grabbed hold of the carkeys and wallet from the coffee table. "Lets go."

"But I haven't got no make up on or…." Scarlett rushed to grab hold of some flat shoes and a hang bag. "Typical of you Kai."

**xXx**

Watching his blonde fiancée rush around the dojo to perform her last minute checks of making sure the house is spotless and well presented, the hour-glass girl was still under pressure. "Marlowe baby, can you set the table. Tyson! Leave the Sheppard's pie alone!" She balled front in the front room, running her feather duster over the television. The brown eyed young women could see him licking his fingers from the doorway to the kitchen.

"I didn't touch it!" The ex-world champion lied and held his hands up in the air, despite that a piece of mincemeat was drying on his lips. That's when his teddy bear brown eyes shifted from his lovers glare in the front room, to his blonde son pulling plates out the kitchen cupboard. "Here, let daddy help you. And Fawn! I don't know why you're making such an effort, he's skint now."

Marlowe giggled at his father as he then snuck out the kitchen to leave the aged man to set the table. "I can't wait to see uncle Kai Mom." The little Granger announced and sat down on the sofa tugging at his t-shirt to get comfortable.

"I can." Fawn giggled cheekily and walked into the kitchen to place the feather duster away. "Tyson I think I just heard the door."

"You sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he poured the drinks into glasses on the table. "Because you sure do have some selected hearing sometimes."

The blonde twitched and squinted at him, deep down, she was dying to laugh at him. "Oh and you don't when it comes to dinner? Go answer the door." Oh Fawn always got him back; but today she'd got a funny idea in mind. _Perhaps Kai would get a larger portion? _

The father laughed and walked to the Dojo living room to check out the window. Suddenly his teddy bear brown eyes lit up, when he witnessed an impatient blue haired male knock on the door. "Snotty is here!" Tyson announced and winked at Marlowe before answering the front door.

But the second he gazed his attention on the Hiwatari, the ex Dragoon holder began to question if this was the right guy. That firey spark Kai's crimsons eyes had disappeared and he looked so ill. _Was that because he had to breath commoner fresh air?_ – Tyson sighed helplessly and stepped aside to let the couple walk in. "Fawn is dishing up guys. So you can go straight to the table." He stated and patted Scarlett's shoulder when she entered.

It was obvious the family had such a heavy burden on their shoulders. Yet the tension soon lightened up when the small blond Granger jumped up from the sofa to run to his dad's best friend. "Uncle Kai!" Marlowe greeted, holding his arms up to him to be picked up. Being the first born out the Bladebreaker team had it advantages – Everyone loved the little guy.

Kai smirked faintly and picked up the small boy. "So, is your moms cooking homemade then Marlowe? Or did she buy it out the shop again?" He asked, making the little one giggle faintly.

"Nope. Mom cooked it from scratch." Marlowe answered. "She remembered the last time she cooked some from frozen." The young Granger then turned his attention to Mrs Hiwatari and smiled brightly. "When do I meet Gou?!"

Scarlett smiled and removed her shoes. "In 4 months buddy. What have we got for dinner then?" The tanned women answered and then brushed her hand against his smooth skin. The pregnant woman was starved!

"We have Sheppard pie and potatoes with some veg." Marlowe paused to hear the sound of his stomach growl impatiently. "Hehe." The typical Granger trait in him was showing.

**xXx**

The dinner table was an enjoyable environment and it really removed the negativity out of everyone. The pregnant brunette enjoyed a belly busting meal and the Hiwatari was sipping his water like a duke.

Meanwhile the Grangers were too busy laughing at eachother, until the youngest came out with a comment that caused everyone to just freeze on the spot.

"I want a baby brother Daddy."

Kai swallowed his water whole and coughed faintly. _One is enough _– He thought to himself and looked over to his pregnant wife, who was probably the root cause of this demand. "This is your fault." He commented in a joking manner.

"Uh…Aww he's so cute!" The tanned female Hiwatari paused to look at the huge amounts of foods left on the table. "If it helps Fawn, we can take some home? Saves you throwing it away then."

But obviously, the British blonde didn't really hear that suggestion as she was too busy looking at her fiancée. "I love how he asks you and not me." Fawn blinked heavily over her chestnut brown eyes

"That's because the boy knows it's a great idea!"

"No way!"

"Oh come on. You always get broody over other peoples newborns. Yet you don't want another." Tyson grinned. "Wait till you see baby Gou."

"Yea Dad! He can play with Gouie!"

"We'll see." Kai gasped.

**xXx**

Watching the sunset in the Japanese scenery distance, the Russian who felt like he'd been robbed, seemed to look a little better than when he first stepped in the door. He had a full belly and a sense of relief running through his broad figure – The Hiwatari finally realised how lucky he was to have such a faithful and strong friend.

But that was only about to come to light even more when the old rival sat down next to him on the dojo step. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and pulled a warm smile on his dry lips. "So, have you found a job yet?" Tyson asked in a deep tone, curious to what his friend will answer.

"I have a job interview tomorrow for a steel factory. I'll be in charge of collecting orders and such." The Ex-Dranzer holder explained, not really sounding pleased. "It's just above minimum wage, so it's not the end of the world."

Tyson then reached out his right hand from his pocket and reached it out to his friends back to pat it. "You're not the average Joe Kai. You won't like it." The retired wealthy young male then shifted his teddy bear brown eyes to the ground.

"I don't care Tyson. It's a starting point to provide for my family." Kai sighed, sounding like his soul was being eaten away by the minute. "This kind of reminds me of when you announced your early retirement because of Fawn's pregnancy. You do what you have to."

"So you finally get it after all these years? Kai you wouldn't speak to me until Fawn had the baby." The Japanese male laughed faintly and shifted his hand away. "When I first met her Kai, it was in the gym, she was asking to learn to Box at the desk."

"How feminine." Kai rolled his eyes and smirked. "So, what did you do?"

"Well my gym business had just started for training beybladers didn't it? So I went over and offered her the opportunity. It was an opportunity to bring in more customers." He explained, but paused suddenly. "I learnt to box too Kai. Maybe you should try it out."

"Boxing? That's no career Tyson."

"And people said that about beyblade." Tyson winked. "I thought you knew better than that attitude. Just think of what would happen if you made it big time? I remember when you knocked Spencer out because he was annoying you that much backstage."

Everyone knew the small yet broad Russian could really pack a punch when his patients had worn so thin. Not to mention his temper was unpredictably cold to the point he has no mercy. "I'll think about it. What would you have to gain from it anyways?" He asked, really doubting this so much.

"Dude! I could be your manager and get the gym to sponsor you! Come on Kai, it sounds better than being stuck in some boring factory."

"Why would you, want to help me?"

"Because you're my friend Kai. And we all know you are the most determined one out the Bladebreakers once you put your mind to it. So come on, give it a chance."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thanks for the support **MarchellV** & **GracefulAmaryllis**! I really love writing this story and I have big plans for it. Also! I am proud to announce I am writing this story up for fictionpress too – Brand new and original.


End file.
